


Shine Bright Like a Diamond

by CandyLaughter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyLaughter/pseuds/CandyLaughter
Summary: Kitty's trainer is washing her after a Contest when her ability, Cute Charm, activates. He wishes this were less common.
Relationships: Delcatty/Original Male Trainer
Kudos: 28





	Shine Bright Like a Diamond

“We need to tighten up our coordination a lot,” Miles said critically, scrubbing his hands through Kitty’s fur – maybe Kitty was a silly name for a Delcatty, but Miles stood staunchly by his choice. He’d never been particularly clever with words, and it was easy for audiences to remember. “There’s a lot of lag between my cues and your movements still. I told you we needed to practice more.”

Kitty churred dismissively, tail flicking so water sprayed over Miles’ half-clothed body. Miles snorted.

“Yeah, alright, so I wasn’t perfect either,” he allowed, shifting his hands to rub the lather into Kitty’s fluffy mane, combing it with his fingers. “I’m not as precise as you yet – need to work on that, I guess. But that’s the difference between bronze and silver.”

“Caaaa-ttyyyy.”

“Yeah, yeah, we can work on gold after we hit silver.” Miles huffed, grabbing more shampoo and starting to scrub under Kitty’s belly. “Maybe I can get into yoga. That should help my precision, right?”

“Delcaaaa.” Kitty’s eyes drifted closed, uninterested in the conversation when compared with the scritches Miles was giving her.

“Okay, so maybe I’m free-associating. Sue me, you’ll lose ‘cause you’re a housecat.” He slowed down a little, absently rubbing over the same patch of fur as he thought for a while. “Sports would probably help, but if I liked sports I probably wouldn’t be a damn coordinator.”

Kitty purred, the sound hitching slightly towards the end, and her hips tipped into his hand. Startled, he looked down, flushing when he realized he’d been stroking her little pussy without thinking, and her fluttering eyelids said she was enjoying it entirely too much. He pulled his hand away quickly, rinsed his fingers off in the water, and kept scrubbing, cheeks hot with embarrassment.

“Sorry, got lost in thought there. We could take you to a professional groomer too, see if they have any advice. Always matters that the pokemon are in tip-top shape.” Miles leaned forward, pressing a brief kiss to his Delcatty’s forehead, cheeks getting a little hotter. “Not that you’re ever not in top shape, Kitty. You’re gorgeous. Silky soft fur, beautiful big eyes, your perfect little legs…”

He took a deep, shuddering breath, movements slowing down again. Was it getting hot in here?

He shifted one hand to rub her cheek, smoothing his thumb into the soft fur there. “How could anyone not love you, Kitty? You’re such a perfect little thing, eevee are so overrated. Just look at your fluffy ears… your wonderful luxuriant mane… cute slender little neck…”

Miles pressed a kiss to Kitty’s neck, earning another purr and an arch of clear appreciation, the pokemon rubbing up into him. Distantly, unimportantly, it registered that something was wrong; he’d left the oven on, or forgotten to lock the door. Didn’t matter. What mattered was making sure Kitty knew how perfect she was.

He was breathing faster now.

“You deserve everything, Kitty, everything I could give you. Gold medals and pokemon massages and poffins, berries and naps…” He took another deep breath, feeling dizzy. God, his pants were tight. He couldn’t take his hands off her. She was squirming so beautifully. “Do you want something, Kitty? Anything. Anything.”

Kitty mewled, her tail flicking again, and her hips tilted just right to show off the little pink spot between her legs, begging silently. Without hesitation, Miles pushed his hand against it and let her rock onto his palm, rubbing her wet pussy on his hand, slow and indulgent.

“Oh fuck,” he croaked. Fuck, he was hard. Kitty was just too fucking perfect, with her pink little tongue and her panting chest and hooded pretty eyes. He dropped his free hand to palm himself, starting to jerk off his bulge through the cloth of his boxers. Kitty mewled again, humping his hand happily, and he groaned. “Oh fuck yeah. Rub your pretty pussy on my hand. God, that’s so hot. That’s so hot.”

Miles was panting now, squeezing his cock through his boxers, massaging the hard length in time with Kitty’s needy little thrusts. She was mewling with each jerk now, rolling against his palm, clearly enjoying herself, taking her sweet time.

God, he needed that hot pussy humping his cock. He needed it right now. His cock was fucking aching.

Without a second thought, Miles lifted Kitty out of the tub, leaving her dripping and bedraggled. She yowled indignantly and kicked in protest, sending a spear of ice through his heart, but in moments he had her settled again, this time with her hot pussy square over the bulge of his hard cock, a dark wet spot starting to grow at the tip.

“Go for it, kitten,” he croaked, quivering with anticipation.

As soon as she realized that was what he’d set her on, she purred loudly, making him moan at the vibration right up against his cock, and started humping again, deep and quick. Her paws braced on his belly, kneading into the soft flesh, while she purred and mewled in obvious ecstasy, rubbing herself off against him.

Miles? He was left struggling to catch his breath, spreading his legs wider to give his Delcatty more room to maneuver. Kitty’s fluids seeped through his boxers and met his as she stroked his cock with her underbelly, the horny little kitten trying desperately to get off, and Miles gasped and squirmed and felt his cock twitch wildly in its tight confines, trying to keep his hips from bucking, grinding up into her and leaking like a faucet, making the inside of his boxers sticky and slick.

“Kitty, fuck, Kitty,” Miles moaned, trembling under her, eyes half-lidded and fixed on the little housecat pokemon. “Fuck, such a hot little wet kitten, make such, such sweet little needy noises, oh fuck… feel so fucking good on my cock… did so good…”

His Delcatty started shivering, rocking against him deeper and harder, mewing louder with each thrust. Miles’ panting got shorter too, eyes hazy with arousal as he watched his pokemon cum against him, every buck a wave of pleasure over his overstimulated nerves.

“Kitty,” Miles croaked, eyes shutting as she finally arched and yowled her pleasure. His cock was twitching wildly, his hips struggling to buck up. Felt so good. So fucking hard and thick and hungry. “Kitty, hell, I’m gonna, hell I’m so close… _Kitty…_ oh fuck, need to fuck…” Needed to sink his fucking cock into that hot little slit, needed to cum deep insider her.

Couldn’t think about anything else.

Kitty murred smugly, and instead of any of that, she turned around, snaked her tail into his boxers, and twirled her silky tail around his thick, swollen cock. It glided over the overheated skin, delicate and feathery and teasing.

Miles whimpered, feeling his balls tighten sharply. “Ah… a-ahh…”

It tightened, closing in around the throbbing organ.

_“Ahh- K-Kitty-”_

She stroked. Miles came, arching up with a cry while his cock jerked once, twice, spilling all over the inside of his boxers. Kitty milked him through his orgasm, massaging his cock through every twitching whimper of overstimulation, soft fur on hot skin, until he could cum no more, panting harshly.

Only then did she let go and hop back into the tub, purring in satisfaction.

It was several minutes before he sat up again, achingly sore and still shivering a little, shaking his head to clear it.

“Okay,” he said at last, scowling exhaustedly at his pokemon. _“That one_ was on you.”

Kitty chirped.

**Author's Note:**

> More information on Tumblr @candylaughter


End file.
